Yumeiro Magica
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: Follows the story of Ichigo's life at St.Marie Academy and being a Magica girl. Will her team and classmates find out her true identity? Rated T just because
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo's Flashback POV**

_I remember a few years ago when I decided to quit piano in grade three, I went to a place nice and windy. It was a place that over looked the city, A place I could cry my hearts content._

_"Why do I have to be so imperfect? Why did everyone around be have to be so cruel?" I wept_

_"I wish I could be erased of the world!" I yelled_

_"Oh do you now?" Someone asked_

_I turned around to see something small and white. It had red eyes and long ears, it looked similar to a rabbit._

_"W-who are you?" I asked_

_"Its very nice to meet you, My name is Kyubey. I can help you with that dream of yours come true" It smiled_

_"My dream?" I say confused_

_"Any dream you have it will come true with my help. With a price of course" It said_

_"Any dream I have? But what is the price?" I ask_

_"Your life" It replies_

_"What? My life?" I walk back trying to get as far away from it until I hit the fence._

_"Yes, you will risk your life to save others, and live your life the way you wished it to be" It continues_

_"The way I wished my life to be..." I continue_

_"Yes... What do you wish for Amano Ichigo?" Its asks_

_A brown jewel appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes and thought about it for a few seconds. A wish? What wish could I have good enough to risk my life for? What was something I needed so bad I would fight until the end of my life for? Then it came to my mind. I opened my eyes and grabbed the jewel._

_"I wish I could become a patissiere" I say_

_"Could?" It asks_

_"I want to work for it. I'm not going to become a patissiere without any feelings of Achievement. I want the feeling of accomplishing something" I say as I transformed into a brown and pink dress with a pink gloves lined with brown lace. An axe appeared in my hand and my hair became longer. I was an official magica girl. My brown heels with pink bows set me down. Kyubey smiled and said._

_"Welcome, Magica Girl"_

**End of Flashback**

"AMANO!" Yelled Kashino

"Huh? What? Oh i'm sorry" I apoligized.

My wish that Kyubey granted came true in a few years after I made the wish. I'm a Proffesional Patissiere, in St. Marie Academy. Like my transformation that day my hair was long with side tails. I just came back from Paris studying abroad. I made people think I was a clumsy, sweets pig. It would lessen the chances of people finding out. You see after the Magica Girls stopped the world from ending in a meteor shower. We became heroes, we became famous. Everyone knew they existed, but no magica girl wanted that. We wanted to save everyone, we wanted to keep ourselves secret. It made it harder now that the witches made themselves visible to normal people. It was useful though, the witches aren't able to make their own little world they could suck people into. It was safer now because people are now cautious to these witches. My friends may not know i'm the magica protecting the school but its alright as long as their all safe.

"Geez, atleast listen to what were saying" He continues

"Ma-kun, its alright she apoligised already" Says Andou

"Yes, you shouldn't be treating girls like that" Agrees Hanabusa

These days are nice and peaceful. By day i'm clumsy Amano, leader of team Ichigo, But by night I am a magica girl who saves the student from witches everything is fine as long as they don't find out who I am. My friends in a different place in Japan, Madoka, Mami, Kyoko, Sayaka, and Homura treat me as their senior. I've known them only for a few years. I helped them with being magica girls. I rarely see Kyubey since he was busy with them. It was fine, they needed Kyubey more than I did. I have enough grief seeds to put me up for another month so everything is going smoothly. I just hope that the Walpurgis night didn't hurt them to much. I'm just glad everyone is okay.

"Everything is alright" I say

"Eh?" They all say, confused

"Its nothing lets just continue baking" I smile


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's POV**

After that whole "incident" with the Walpurgis Night that almost caused the end of the world, everyones been all over the Magica Girls. When I got back from christmas vacation, all of the girls in the school were gossiping about the Magica Girls.

"I heard that regular girls can be Magica Girls only for one wish!" Said one

"There were six magica girls right? The one in the brown looked a little older, so I can become a Magica girl too!" Said Another

Even Kana and Rumi wanted to become ones. It was terrifying! Where ever I went it was Magica Girl this or Magica Girl that. It was very unpleasant and annoying. Anyways I was at Salon de Marie doing my homework last minute as always because of the witches at school. It was tiring but as long as my friends were safe its alright. I was having a very peaceful time until Koshiro-senpai barged in with an announcement.

"Hoh Hoh Hoh, I know what you have to find to become a Magica Girl" She laughed.

Of course all the girls went closer and listened, all except me of course. Unlike them I stood up and paid for my cake and walked towards the door.

"Ichigo-chan? Where are you going?" Asks Rumi

"Back to the room. I have something to do!" I smile

Rumi nodded as I walked out the door. When I walked a few miles away, in a vacant area I called Kyubey.

"Is there something you need Ichigo?" He asks

"Yes, I need you to stay out of sights of the students here" I reply

"What do you mean?" He asks

"There's no need for any of the girls here right? You said so yourself so just stay with Madoka. It'll be better that way" I reply as I kneel down to the little creature.

"Alright! It'll just be a waste of Magic anyways" Smiles Kyubey

"Ok, go to Madoka now alright" I smile

"Alright" He said as he dissapeared through the woods

I sigh and stood up. As I picked up my homework on the bench where I left it I heard a familiar voice,

"Amano," Someone said

"What the!?" I said surprised as I turned around to see Kashino

"Whats the with the weird reaction? Its only me." He said calmly

"Well you were the one who snuck up behind me!" I reply

"Anyways who were you talking to?" He asks

"Eh?"

"You were talking to someone right? I heard your voice." He says

"I wasn't talking to anyone!" I reply

I walked away feeling Kashino's eyes still looking towards me. I'm sure he's still thinking about it, and he will probably ask me again. I'm usually careful but this time I was careless. I'll just have to be more careful next time, but honestly... I don't know how long I can keep this up! My friends will notice soon. I know they will.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyubey? What're you doing here?" Asks Kyoko

"Ichigo told me to stay here. She said that there was no need to stay at Academy" He replied

"Why here though? She could have sent you to the other magica girls. She knows many deosn't she?" Asks Sayaka

"Well she was probably worried about her students. She trained you remember? She's noticed your strength has gone down since you fought the Walpurgis Night. If she didn't come here in time, you could've died." Smiles Kyubey

"Hey!" Fights Kyoko

"Am I wrong?" Asks Kyubey

Madoka shook her head.

"I noticed it too. You all have been fighting slowly for the past few days haven't you?" Says Madoka

"Yes, I have gone weaker. But my soul gem is fine. So I just left it be" Says Homura

"I as well" Says Mami

"Well I guess you do need me. Ichigo made a very wise choice" Says Kyubey

"How is she? Is she having trouble keeping her secret? Its remarkable how she can do her school work. She's studying to be a patissiere right?" Asks Madoka

"Yes. Her secret is still a secret. But she has trouble everyday. One of the other reasons she told me to come here, was because some of the students in her school wants to become magica girls as well" Responds Kyubey

"So she's worried about her friends?" Asks Kyoko

"No not really, she seemed annoyed beacuse of all the talk about the Magica girls." He replies

"Thats true, ever since we got back to school, everyones been talking about the Magica Girls as well. I didn't know it reached her school" Sighed Mami

"Well theres no helping it, the Walpurgis Night made it both hard and easier for us." Says Sayaka

The five girls and the little creature were still talking until a witch appeared in the nearby park. This is how they came now. They randomly appear any where they wanted. The girls transformed and prepared their weapons for this witch. Luckily no one was in the park anymore so there was nothing to worry about anyone seeing them. Kyubey watched on a nearby bench and smiled.

"Those six seem to be getting along, I wonder how long it will take until they realize theres no way to keep Amano Ichigo's secret. No matter how hard they try" He snickered


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo woke up one night, feeling uneasy. As always when she couldn't sleep, she would go to the classroom. When she was tempering her cake she saw something on the corner of her eye. A familiar face on the roof, looking down at the ground.

"Rumi?!" Ichigo yelled, shocked.

She quickly ran out in time and transformed into a Magica girl. Rumi jumped off the roof. Ichigo caught her in time and set her on her lap. She took a look at her neck as her eyes widened.

"A witch kiss..." Ichigo gasped

She turned around to see the witch behind her. It shot a bolt at the two, as Ichigo jumped onto the roof. She put her roomate on the ground and jumped on a light post. Five axes appeared in front of her as the witch kept on firing shots at Ichigo. She threw them at the witch sharply. As the witch fell Ichigo jumped off the post. She was going to walk back to her roomate until she realized that wasn't the only witch. She dodged another shot, and jumped onto a tree.

"Shit! It brought friends" Ichigo thought

She jumped off the tree and ran through the forest, hoping no one would hear the ruckus outside. She fought them for hours until the last one dropped. Ichigo breathed heavily. She was completely exhausted. She transformed back feeling weak, with many bruises on her arms and legs. She walked back onto the roof and carried her roommate back to the room. She cleaned up her mess in the classroom, and went back to bed. She was still weak when she drifted off to sleep. Rumi woke her up a few hours later. She still felt a lot of pain when she got out of bed. She went to the washroom hoping Rumi won't see her bruises. When she came back out, Rumi already left. Ichigo prepared for school and went to the classroom with her sweet spirit Vanilla.

"Ichigo? Whats wrong? Your awfully quiet today" Vanilla said in worry.

"Nothings wrong" Ichigo replied with a smile

Vanilla knew something was up, but didn't bring it up until they went to the classroom. She went over to the other spirits and the princes worried over Ichigo's actions.

"Somethings wrong with Ichigo!" She said to them

"Eh? Whats wrong with Ichigo-chan?" Asks Hanabusa

"She's been acting weird! This morning she didn't have breakfast, and she insisted she wasn't hungry at all! And she seems weaker!" She replies

"Thats pretty bad. I mean the weaker part, did she hurt herself last night?" Asks Andou

"I don't know!" Cries Vanilla

They decided to watch her actions during class. Vanilla was right! She was acting odd. When she was mixing the frosting she seemed slower than usual, and she kept a grip on the whisk as if she was forcing herself to do it. Like it was hurting her. And the whole period she didn't make a single sound or even crack a smile. Ichigo was acting different, not her usual cheerful self. After class, during their break Kashino followed her to the lake. Ichigo sat down on the bench and took out a first aid kit. She took of her blazer, revealing all of her bruises. She was about to bandage them up until Kashino came out of the trees.

"Amano! What happened to you?" He asked as he ran over to her side

"Nothing..." She replied silently

"C'mon tell me!" He insisted

"Its nothing, I just banged my arms into something..." She said

"Tell me the truth!" He yelled

"NOTHING! I TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled

He stared at her for a few seconds and pulled her in for a hug.

"You can tell me that all you want, but thats not gonna stop me from helping you" He said

She grew silent, as he put the bandages on her bruises. When he was done, he pat her on the head and smiled.

"If your wounded, then don't force yourself to go to class. I'll tell them your injured, so go back to your room" He said

Her eyes widened as he walked away from her. She thought about it for a few seconds and giggled.

"Thank you Kashino" She smiled

He blushed the rest of the way to class. When he reached the baking room he informed their teacher she wouldn't be coming. Group A kept on asking questions, one to another.

"What happened?" Asks Hanabusa

"Is she alright?" Sobs Vanilla

"Calm down alright! She just has a few bruises. She got them last night I think. I don't know what happened but I know she'll be alright" He replies.

The group stared at him for a few seconds, none of them said a single word.

"Vanilla shouldn't you be with Ichigo?" Asks Caramel

"OH MY GOSH! I SHOULD!" She yelled as she flew as fast as she could to the room.

Kashino sighed, and continued tempering. Although it looked like he didn't really care, he was also thinking about why Amano had all those bruises. Did she really just bump into something hard? No, with all those bruises its not possible. He'll just have to find out for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Being a Magica made school life harder for me of course, I can't give homework in time, I can't join any clubs, I can't enjoy entertainment, I can only sleep for a few hours. I can't really do much. I'm always patrolling the area at night. I am the only Magica girl in this whole school. Some of the problems also effect Madoka and the others. Kyoko doesn't go school, so its pretty easy for her. But not many people know about this but, you don't get your fighting skills at an instant when you become a Magica girl. Were not heroines that get our powers by getting bit by an insect or touched a weird glowing astroid. We get them by working for it. We train, but not by the weapon we have, We train with any weapon to handle worst case scenarios. I had to do Archery, fencing, hunting with different guns. That was how I was able to train the five. I had to spend a lot of my time training myself. Its hard, but its necessary. I had no choice, I chose to have this curse. We all did without knowing it.

"AMANO! What do you do when your supposed to be doing important things?! You should be studying on your spare times!" Kashino yelled

"I'm so sorry, I just had something to-" I said, bowing before my thoughts cut me off

I had no excuse. I can't ever tell them why I can't do projects on my own, or when I need help with homework, there is absolutely nothing I can tell anyone. Thats been that way for years hasn't it? How long has it been since I made that wish? I'm finally living it, but is it really worth it when I can't even enjoy what I wished for? How can anyone really make a wish when you don't have anytime to even lie back and watch it come true? That day I thought about what wish I had that was worth risking my life for. But really there is no wish that can balance that. Mami wished for her life, not knowing how lonely it was going to be. Kyoko wished for her fathers belief to be heard, her father found out and murdered his family. Homura wished that she would be able turn back time to save Madoka, she became lost in time for many years replaying that month for who knows how long. Sayaka wished that her first love's injury would be healed, he ended up dating someone she called her bestfriend. And Madoka wished so many things , and not a single one she never truly liked. This proves that a wish thats worth it enough to fight something with your life, doesn't even exist . Its not fair.

"Amano?" Kashino says, trying to get my attention

I stood up smiling. Masking my pain and sorrow away.

"Its alright. You don't have to help me. I think I can do my homework on my own" I smiled

With that I walked away from him. Not looking back. I did my homework quickly and went back out. I went over to the Archery Teams targets. I picked a bow and arrow and shot a bullseye. As I took the arrow off the target, I heard someone clapping. It was Kojiwa-senpai. She was a member of the Archery Club in her second year of highschool.

"That was good Amano! Where did you learn?" She asked

"No where , I just did it on my own I guess. It was just a lucky shot I guess" I lied

I smiled and looked at her. She had a dissapointed look in her eyes. She knew I was lying.

"I've been watching you Amano. Ever since you arrived at this school. You've been practicing with different clubs and sports equipment. Fencing, Gymnastics. Your really good at these stuff aren't you Amano? Why don't you join a club?" She continued

"I can't. I won't be able to. I don't have the time Kojiwa-senpai" I turned around

"Is it homework? Your only a freshman Amano, how can you not have time to do activities?" She asks

"Its something you won't be able to understand Kojiwa-senpai... I'm going to go back in alright" I replied

"Alright, but Amano if you have the time tomorrow, can you come back in the afternoon?" She said as she caught up to me

"Alright" I smiled

I kept my promise of course. I came there that time everyday. It was fine, I was getting the appropriete training sessions that way. She borrowed some of the other teams equipment to help me out. I was very grateful to Kojiwa-senpai. I caught up with my studies after that. I'm not getting straight A's or anything but it turned my C's into B+'s. It gave me a chance to have a better school life. Its been years since I had free time. Everything was fine. It made my life way easier. For the first time in so many years I wasn't using my cute and clumsy exterior to mask my pain, this time I was truly happy. Having this feeling, helped me calm down and relax. This way I had free time. I wish I could tell Mami and the others. But I wonder, how did Kojiwa-senpai know I was having trouble? Oh well i'll just have to leave it be for now!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ichigo!" Vanilla yelled

"Eh? What is it?" She asked

It was 6pm in the evening, and Ichigo was doing her french homework until her Sweet Spirit, Vanilla flew in quickly. Vanilla doesn't know anything about Ichigo being a Magica girl. She had no idea like the rest of them.

"Me, Chocolat, Cafe, and Caramel have to go back to the Sweets Kingdom for a test! I just wanted to tell you!" She breathed heavily

"Alright! Go, the others are probably waiting for you." Ichigo Smiled

As Vanilla flew out the window, Ichigo's smile turned into a calm, straight face, With no emotions at all! You could say a sour look. She continued her homework until another distraction came.

"Kyubey, what is it?" She asked

"I came to inform you of the upgrade" He replied

"An upgrade?" Ichigo said, confused

"Yes. With all these witches changing, we figured that we should give you all new kinds of power" He said tilting his head.

"What is this New kind of power?" She asked

"Well now, you have new powers that you can access in this mode, and when your a Magica girl" He said

"That still doesn't answer my question" Ichigo replies, losing her patience

"The powers will help you interact with humans. Like Kyoko's is Light, Mami's is Energy, Sayaka's is Illusion, Homura's is time, and Madoka's is Emotions. Yours is Manipulation" He replied

"What is that?" She asked

"You can now Manipulate people without them knowing anything. Your eyes will glow red, and bright golden strings will appear that you can control them at your own will. It is your choice to use it or not" He smiled

"Are there any other powers?" She asked

"You can now summon your weapon without transfoming, and now you have something will call an "El". It is like glass that you can appear to give you support when your falling or when you need a way to get up somewhere. Yours appear with a silver pentacle drawing. So you don't get mixed up with someone else's" He replies

"I see. Alright then, you can go now" She says calmly

Ichigo sat down on her bed, thinking about her powers. She shook her head and continued her homework. She thought she was never going to use the first two. Only El was useful. Or was it?


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo entered her dorm, and threw herself at the bed. Everyday she comes back even more tired than the last. Luckily today she had no homework, so she can rest for a few hours until she goes out and patrol the area. She sat up and looked around the room. She looked at her belongings. None of them really interested her. There were little stuffed toys, Bright colored clothing, and many flats and sneakers. Honestly, Ichigo hasn't liked these kinds of things since she was a child. It was surprising to say but, Ichigo was a mature person. She only kept and used these things to mask her true personality. She wasn't a bright, bubbly, and cheerful person. She was a calm, mature, and an emotionless person, who liked to be alone, and she was very strong. She has to hide this because its not what people expect from someone like her. She cannot love or feel because she is already in a body that doesn't even have a soul. She was only used for other people's purposes. They controlled her and she obeyed to whatever they said. She was only a Doll, a Marionette, a Puppet. There was nothing she can do but do as people expected her.

"There is no way to become human again, right?" She sighed

"Oh well, I guess its for the best..." Ichigo said to herself

"Ichigo? Your early! When did you get here?" Rumi asked walking into the room

"Not too long ago!" She replied with a smile

"I see, Do you wanna head over to Salon de Marie? They have a new sweet!" Rumi said cheerfully

"Sure!" Ichigo yelled

_"I'll have to hold onto my belongings a little longer" _Ichigo thought


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo sat at her desk, reading her text book, until she heard two students behind her whispering.

"Hey did you hear? There's a Magica Girl in the school" One gossiped

"Really? Who is it?!" The other whispered

_"Shit" _Ichigo thought

"Its Koshiro-senpai!" The other boasted quietly

_"Koshiro-senpai? That isn't possible." _Ichigo thought

**A few hours later**

"Koshiro-senpai!" Ichigo called

"What is it?! I'm busy!" She glared

"Is it true your a Magica Girl?" Ichigo panted

"Oh why yes! Are you here to thank me?" She asked

_"She's lying...Your not supposed to say..." _Ichigo thought

"Y-yes, thank you for your hard work! Can I see your soul gem?" Ichigo asked

"U-urm n-no way! You can't see! I-its forbidden" Miya lied

"I see..." Ichigo said

Ichigo walked away thinking about this.

_"I should keep her out of trouble. She could get killed if someone see's a witch and asks her for help." _Ichigo thought

Ichigo stopped in her tracks and looked out the window. A witch appeared in the middle of the school grounds.

"I'll deal with Koshiro later" She said to herself


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo transformed back into her normal clothes. She picked up the grief seed the witch dropped and stood up hearing clapping. She turned around to see a familiar face. It was Kojiwa Riku, the person who helped her train.

"Kojiwa-senpai?" Ichigo said surprised

"Calm down Amano-san, Calm down. I know your a Magica Girl. For awhile now actually" She smiled

"How did you find out?" She asked

"Well when I was still in middle school and you were just starting out, I was walking back to the dorm until I was sucked into some kind of portal. Before I knew it, I was in the clutches of a witch. I was still holding myself together, in full concious when you saved me. I watched you fight and destroy the monster. After that I watched you closely, I realized you weren't the Amano, we all knew. You are a smart, strong, and mature person. You were someone I admired" She replied

"I see. So you know about all this? About how witches, and soul gems, and grief seeds" Ichigo asked

"Yes, before anyone else in the school" She replied

Ichigo thought about this for awhile. Before she knew it she smiled and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Amano-san!?" Kojiwa-senpai yelled in worry, trying to keep Amano steady

"Thank you, Riku-chan. For being here, and saving me from loneliness" Ichigo smiled, hugging her new friend

"Amano-san..." Riku said holding Amano.

Amano grew unconcious. Riku-senpai carried her back, setting her back on her bed. She took the grief seed and recharged Amano's soul gem.

"Your welcome, Ichigo" She smiled, leaving her friend to rest


	10. Chapter 10

"Koshiro-san! What kind of weapon do you have?" One asked

"I have all kinds of weapons! I'm so special, I can use tons!" She boasted

"Were you the one who helped the young five girls against that huge monster thing?!" Asked another

"Of course I was! I was leading them! I was practically the only one fighting!" She lied

Ichigo clenched her fists, listening to every lie Koshiro-senpai said. You couldn't blame her for being pissed off can you? She led them? She had more than one weapon? What does she think a Magica Girl is? She had no right to say that at all! If she was a Magica Girl she would die in seconds, and the last few seconds she was living, she would be whining that she was tired, or that she would boast about how strong she was. If she was a Magica girl she would be even more of a pain than she already was!

_"Oh my God! I can't believe I have to sit here and do nothing!" _Ichigo thought

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Asks Vanilla

"No nothing! There's nothing to worry about!" Ichigo said flustered, waving her hands in the air.

"Are you sure? You look a little tense" Worried Andou

"Its nothing its just that-" She said until she was cut off by an un-pleasant noise

"Hoh hoh hoh! Don't you know I protect you everyday!" Koshiro-senpai laughed

Ichigo's un-easy smile turned into an emotionless face. She set her hands on her lap, clutching her skirt.

"Ah, so your annoyed by Koshiro-senpai's boasts about being a Magica Girl" Kashino says

"Don't worry Ichigo-chan there's no reason to be jealous!" Hanabusa replies

"I'm not jealous..." Ichigo stared at Hanabusa, giving him a frightened feeling

"Then what is it?" Asks Chocolat

"It... is... nothing..." She replied solemnly

The three boys and the four sweet spirits have never seen Ichigo without a smile on her face. The group sat quietly while Amano listened to Koshiro-senpai again, not making a sound and put her head down. Ichigo stood up and pushed in her chair.

"I'm going..." She said

"Eh? But Ichigo! What about your cake?" Calls Caramel

"I... Don't want sweets right now..." She said looking back

The sweets spirit was frightened and hid behind Andou. It was odd seeing Ichigo like that. They had no idea what was going on!

**Ichigo's POV**

I punched the boxing bag taking my anger out on the doll as Riku-senpai stood by, worried and flustered.

"I-ichigo-chan! I know your mad about Koshiro-sama lying but please calm down! You collapsed yesterday!" She yelled

"Koshiro-senpai has no right to be saying such lies!" I yelled kicking the bag

"Enough!" She yelled blocking the punching bag

"Look, I know your angry, but please rest! You have to go back out tonight and patrol the area! So please get some sleep, i'll wake you up at seven!" She continued.

I looked at her and nodded. I went back to my room and slept in my bed. She woke me up just in time. Today was surprisingly peaceful. Nothing appeared for hours. When I decided to go back inside, I heard a large crash. I jumped on to the roof seeing the two servants of Koshiro-senpai.

"Careful Satou!" Said Shiotani

"I'm all right!" He replied

They were carrying a rather large metal piece. I followed them towards an area just a few miles from the school. Ichigo widened her eyes as she looked at a rather large robot.

"All right! Its all done! The young lady will be happy!" Satou said excitedly

"Were supposed to activate it later right? And then act as captives?" Asks Shiotani

"Yeah! And then the young mistress save's us with her Magica Girl powers!" Yells Satou

"Wow! We have to get her dress next right?" Asks Shiotani

"Yup! Remember its the big, sparkly, and bright red dress. With the fancy heels. If we make a mistake she might get mad at us!" Yells Satou

The two start walking as I jumped from tree to tree.

"Say Shiotani?" Asks Satou

"What is it?" Asks Shiotani

"I'm alright with all this, but what is really for?" Asks Satou

"Something about her "true love". She said he'll fall in love with her if she saved everyone!" Answers Shiotani

_"So this is why Koshiro-senpai's lying. Not only does she want attention, its just another thing to make Kashino fall in love with her" _Ichigo rolled her eyes

I walked back to my dorm and went to sleep. The next day I went to class with a bad mood.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo went to Group A's baking station. She sat down on the metal stool, with an emotionless face.

"Good Morning Ichigo-chan" Greets Hanabusa

"Good Morning..." She said quietly

"Hey Amano! What was that for yesterday?" Asks Kashino

"I just needed sometime alone" She replied, not making eye contact

"Can you look at me for a second?" He asks annoyed

Ichigo turned to him with an emotionless face. Her eyes were only halfway opened and she was frowning. It made the others gulp as she looked back down. The rest decided not to bother her for the rest of the day. When Ichigo went back to her room, she looked out the window to see the sweets princes talking to her roomate and best friend, Rumi.

"You gotta talk to her!" Yelled Kashino

"What happened?" Asked Rumi

"Amano-san is acting weird" Replies Andou

"What do you mean by weird?" Asks Rumi

"She doesn't want to eat cake, and she's acting bored! She isn't acting normally!" Yells Kashino

"Yes, its actually making me a bit scared..." Says Hanabusa

"I see. I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it!" She smiled

Rumi walked into the room and sat beside Ichigo. She saw what the Sweet Princes meant. Usually, Ichigo would stand up and greet her, and she would be bright and cheerful. She would always wear her pink pajamas, but today she wore a black lace dress that went up to her knees. She sat there looking out the window, bored.

"Ichigo, is there something wrong?" Asks Rumi

"No..." She replied, not making eye contact

"Then why are you acting weirdly?" She asked

"How am I acting weirdly?" Ichigo asked

"You know how! Like your not being cheerful or happy like you always do!" She yelled

"So your saying you expect me to be like that?" Ichigo asked

"No..." Rumi replied

"Then why do you care?" Ichigo turns to her with glowing red eyes

A pentacle appeared under Amano as gold strings start appearing from her hands. The strings started controlling Rumi.

"Don't you ever ask me that again!" Yelled Ichigo

Once the strings let go of Rumi, her unconcious body fell to the ground. Ichigo fell to her knees as Kyubey appeared on her bed.

"Why did I do that? I didn't even control it..." Ichigo asked

"When your angry, it will act on its own. Your power is Manipulation after all" He replied, tilting his head

"Was that even Manipulation?!" She asked

"Manipulation is controlling people through words. When your using it for your own accord, you will be able to speak with such words, But since you weren't it just controlled her to not do it" He said jumpling onto the ground, going infront of Ichigo who was staring right at him.

"But doesn't this mean, she'll know?!" Asks Ichigo, worriedly

"No, she will have no re-collection of what happened or why she was on the ground. She won't even remember why she came in here in the first place" Smiles Kyubey as Ichigo started tearing up.

"Does it really matter though? You were able to do it because she isn't even your friend" He continued

"What are you talking about she i-" She yelled being cut off by Kyubey

"No, Kojiwa Riku is your best friend. She knows everything about you, She knows all your secrets, You always spend time with her, You never **lie **to eachother. Isn't that what friendship is?" Asks Kyubey

When Kyubey left the two girls alone, Ichigo looked at her arms, that had a few marks from the string. Ichigo knew Kyubey was right. All Rumi was, was her roomate, and all the other people she knew, her classmates, Henri-sensei, and even the sweet princes, were all strangers.

"I'm so sorry..."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Ichigo went ahead of Rumi, and was walking towards the school building until she heard a "frightening" sound. It was the robot that Satou and Shiotani were building. It was fully powered and coming towards us. The two servants were "running away" from it.

"Help! Help!" They scram

"Don't worry i'll save you!" Miya yelled

She wore a flashy red dress and expensive red heels. She carried a wand, with "magical powers" and "shot" at the "monster".

_"Oh, brother" _Ichigo thought

After Koshiro "won" the "battle" between her and that "monster", everyone went over to her, taking pictures, videos, and autographs. All she wanted was publicity and Kashino.

"Praise me!" She yelled

Ichigo walked away even more annoyed than yesterday. She wasn't close to being jealous, but she was close to killing her with her axe. She walked in the classroom and sat down. She wasn't as bad as yesterday but she still wasn't smiling at all. The sweet princes were staring at her worriedly, and saw Rumi come into the classroom.

"What happened?!" Asks Kashino

"What do you mean?" Asks Rumi

"Last night, did you talk to Ichigo-chan?" Asks Hanabusa

"No, I don't even remember what happened last night. I woke up on the ground and had no idea why I was there..." Rumi replied

The Sweet Princes gulped and went to Amano.

"What happened last night?" Asks Chocolat

"Nothing, I went to Salon de Marie, and when I came back Rumi was on the floor" She replied reading the textbook

"So you don't know what happened?" Asks Andou

"No not really" She said

She seemed calmer than the day before. They knew she still wasn't her normal self. But what they didn't know was that they had to get used to it, because for the first time in years, she's not acting.


	12. Chapter 12

Today is an important day in St. Marie Academy. Today is an appreciation day for the school's graduated patissieres. There was no classes today, and different booths were set up in the classes. Today was supposed to be a peaceful day.

"Amano-san. Its so good to see you again!" Smiles Tennouji-senpai

"Its good to see you too Tennouji-senpai" Replies Ichigo

With everyone here, Ichigo expected it to be a nice peaceful day. Today Koshiro-senpai can't pull any tricks due to all the guests in the school, even if she wanted more attention she couldn't do so. Today Riku and Ichigo will be relaxing and try to have fun today. But after a little while, Kashino came to borrow Ichigo.

"May I talk to Amano for a a second?" He asks

"Alright! Meet me at the crepe booth Ichigo-chan!" Replies Riku

Amano and Kashino walked to the lake. It seemed as if Kashino wouldn't face Ichigo.

"What did you need me for Kashino?" Asks Ichigo looking at the flower bushes beside them

"Ichigo..." He says her name for the first time

Amano turns to him, blushing hard.

_"Could this be a..." _Ichigo's thoughts got cut off by Kashino's lips directly on her own. She couldn't believe it! Kashino was kissing her! Before she knew it she melted into it. The two felt like they were in their own little world. Once Kashino pulled away, he pulled Ichigo into a tight hug.

"I love you..." He confessed

Ichigo's cheeks were getting warmer and warmer. She has never felt this way before. She thought she was never supposed to in the first place! She wasn't supposed to love anything! Thats what she thought atleast. She hugged back, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Makoto..." She said

When they parted, she went to the crepe booth. After they bought their crepes Riku sat down with her on a bench to hear what had just happened. If Riku didn't know Amano's secret, she would've most likely been screaming with delight. But since she knew what was going on, all she could do was hug her crying friend.

"I don't know what to do! If he finds out what I really am, what will he do?! Dump me?! Desert me?!" Cried Ichigo

"Its alright, its alright. I understand..." Riku said

"Whats going to happen? I can't marry him! Or have a family with him! I don't even have a soul!" She continued

"But you have a heart! This proves that you can love people! And feel pain and happiness! You can still do what you want to do Ichigo-chan!" Riku said

As Ichigo's tears dried up, she and her friend was walking back to the main building until something unexpected happened. A witch, the nature witch appeared on the school ground! Nobody seemed terrified though! They surrounded the witch as if it was a show! With all the lies Koshiro-senpai was telling they thought that these witches were harmless. Koshiro-senpai was brought to the scene. Unlike all the others she seemed very frightened. She knew this witch wasn't a machine, she knew this one was real.

"Aren't you going to save us?!" Yelled a student who was losing his patience

These people didn't know what this thing really was. Ichigo stared at Koshiro-senpai. She knew at this very moment, everyone in the school was watching what was going on. She knew she was going to have to expose herself. There was no hiding it anymore.

"S-stay back!" Yells Koshiro-senpai

As she yelled at the monster, it noticed the weak being below and tried to capture it with its vines. Miya closed her eyes and flinched expecting a vine to take her in the monster, but when she opened them she was perfectly fine. She turned around to see Amano with an axe and the vine was cut off. Ichigo took Koshiro by the waists and dodged the vines.

"Your the Gaea witch aren't you?" Ichigo realizes when she finally put Koshiro-senpai down

"Thats unfair isn't it? Attacking before I transformed?" She continued

Her friend's eyes widened when Ichigo's soul gem appeared, transforming her into a Magica girl. She looked behind her to see the shocked faces of the people. She turned back to the witch as axes appeared before her. She took two and threw them at the witch gracefully. The axes hit the witch in different places. Two axes appeared in Amano's hands as she jumped, cutting off what seemed like a million vines to the people on the ground. She continued hitting the witch, and wasn't hit once. Once her feet set foot on the ground, she looked up determined. The witch suddenly tried to capture a group. The group was Kana, Rumi, Kashino, Hanabusa, and Andou. Ichigo used El to block its attacks. But with Ichigo's strength going down by the minute, El broke and the witches vines captured Ichigo.

"Amano!" Kashino yelled

"Move back" She said calmly

The vines immdiently took her closer, and let go. The witch caught Ichigo with the vines grabbing her on the neck, strangling her.

"Ichigo!" Yelled Riku

Ichigo tried with all her might to take the vines off with her axe, but it was no use. She knew what she had to do. Ichigo put her head down as a purple pentacle appeared under her, and glowing gold strings appeared growing longer and longer. The strings wrapped it self around the witch. The crowd blocked their eyes as the witch was pulled hard and died in a million pieces. Ichigo fell down and landed on her own two feet as she breathed heavily. Ichigo fell unconcious as Riku ran to catch her. She took a look at her soul gem. It was almost completely black!

"What happened to it?" She asked herself

"Whats the problem?" Asks Kashino

"Thats not important!" She said as she spotted the grief seeds falling

She took Ichigo and placed her on the ground gently and ran, catching a few grief seeds. She went back to Amano and used them one by one, making it fully bright. They brought her to the infirmary. None of them could stay too long because Riku was asked to explain to the whole school what had happened. She told them the dangers of a witch and espiecially the dangers of being a Magica girl.

"Amano Ichigo, has risked her whole life to save you all. She had to hide her true self because that way no one would know and get involved. Ichigo has been a Magica girl for most of her life, for 8 years. So please understand" She explained

"Will Amano-san be alright?" Asks Tennouji-senpai

"I don't know" She replied

"But I do" Someone said

Riku turned around to see Kyubey. She picked him up and put him on the podium.

"Its very nice to meet you, I am Kyubey. I am the one who turned Ichigo, and all the Magica girls in japan, well into Magica girls. Amano Ichigo will be fine" He said

"Thank goodness" Rumi said

"But," He said seriously

"You all have to owe her your thanks. If she wasn't here you all could have died, and one of you even lied that you were one and spread lies about the Magica Girls and the witches existence" He said as everyone looked at Koshiro-senpai

"She spends eight hours of her time everyday to save you. She risks her life to save you all, and protects you. I don't say this for many Magica girls, but i'm doing it for Ichigo because she is one of the strongest girls I know. She's been a Magica girl for 8 years, making her the longest lasting Magica girl in the whole world. Most Magica girls last only 2 to 3 years you know. I respect her very much. So you all better be grateful to have her" He continued

Everyone felt ashamed. Some of them made things harder for her at times, some of them wasted her time intentionally, and some of them thought she was nothing but a pig who got into Group A because of Henri Lucas. They all felt guilty for everything they did to Ichigo.

"Kyubey..." Someone said

Everyone looked at the back of the auditorium to see the Magica Girl herself! Ichigo walked forward ignoring all the looks and faces she was getting. Kyubey jumped on her arm as she stepped onto the podium.

"You don't have to be guilty just because you did something bad to me in the past. Your all human, you all make mistakes. There is nothing for you to be grateful about. I chose to be a Magica Girl anyways. There is no way to turn me back to normal anyways" She smiled

A little while after everyone left, and Ichigo sat alone on a bench near the lake. She was thinking things over until a familiar face sat beside her.

"Mako- Kashino..." She sighed

She felt a bit awkward having him beside her until Kashino put his arm around her and put his head on hers.

"Your my girlfriend Ichigo, please call me Makoto" He blushed

Tears started streaming down her face as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you Makoto" She smiled

"I love you too Ichigo"He smiled back

* * *

**Gaea: The goddess of Nature, Mother nature**


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone stared in awe at Group A's table. Amano was sitting on the steele chair staring at Hanabusa, who was being controlled by the golden strings. Ichigo's eyes were glowing red.

"What would you like me to do?" She asks

Today their teacher was late. The students were all completely bored, and Amano asked if they wanted to see Manipulation. Hanabusa volunteered to be tested on. He wasn't saying but all the students knew he regretted it.

"How about we make him sing?" Smirks Kashino

"Or make him mess up at making candy!" Smiles Rumi

"Please do not go to far, this is just something to past the time" Ichigo said bluntly

Before Ichigo could do anything, she sensed the teaher coming and pulled the strings back in. She looked at her textbook and the others were confused of what was going on.

"What are you all doing at Group A's table? There is absolutely nothing special there!" The teacher scolded

The students looked at her, and then back at Amano who was the only one who looked completely innocent, reading through her textbook quietly.

_"She's scary..." _They all thought

After class Ichigo walked out as quick as she could.

"Where's Ichigo-chan going?" Asks Hanabusa

"I don't know" Replies Andou

"Oh well, Ichigo might be busy" Kashino said until he realized his mistake

"Kashino, did you just call Amano-san by her first name?" Asks Andou

"Well um..." Kashino blushed

"You did, didn't you!" Laughs Hanabusa

"Whats wrong with it?" Asks Riku

"Riku-senpai?!" The three yelled in surprise

"Kashino and Ichigo are dating after all right?" She says

"Eh?!" The whole class yells

"Yeah..." Kashino says, blushing hard

The whole class was shocked to hear the news, but was both happy for them.

"Well anyways, I came here to tell you why Ichigo left the room suddenly" Riku smiled

"Why did she?" Asks Kashino, trying to change the subject

"There was a witch spotted in the forest, and Kyubey needed to tell her about the new update" She smiled

"An update? The Magica Girls have updates?" Says Rumi, surprised

"Yes. The Manipulation power, El, and being able to access her weapon, was all new updates" She replied

"I see. I wonder if its a power we can use on Hanabusa" Smirks Rumi

"I'm not a guinea pig!" Yells Hanabusa

"You have to be careful though alright! Ichigo only used Manipulation for you all because she was bored as well! Don't make her over use her powers because it could drain a lot of power from her soul gem" Riku warned

"Alright don't worry" Replies Kashino

**Ichigo's POV**

"Tiro Finale!" I yelled throwing a large axe at the witch

As the witch fell to the ground and dissapeared, I transformed myself back and called Kyubey.

"Whats the update?" I asked

"Well its technically not a update, its just to inform you of something only you can do" He said

"Something only I can do?" I say, confused

"Yes, but first I have to explain to you something. You know it already, but according to the superiors I have to tell it to you again" He replied

"Alright go on," Ichigo said as she sat on a bench

"There is only one Incubator in each country, meaning there is 196 incubators including me. There is only supposed to be one each, I am the Incubator who made contracts with every Magica Girl in Japan. If an Incubator for some unknown reason dissapears, it will be replaced by an Incubator who just finished being trained. I am telling you this again, because an Incubator escaped into this world and went to Japan. And you know the consequence for breaking this rule" He explained

"Extirmination..." Ichigo said

"And the reason I am only able to tell you this is because of the update" He said

"Which is?" She asked

"This is rewarded to the longest lasting Magica Girl in every country. You are the one of Japan and the whole universe. So you will be the superior of the Magica Girls in Japan. Basically your like their leader. It shouldn't be a problem since you know practically all of them" He replied

"Alright. But about this runaway Incubator. Is there anything I have to do?" She said, worried

"Yes, but this goes for all Magica Girls. If spotted, kill on sight. Including every single Magica Girl they managed to make a contract with" He said

"Will they turn into witches?" She asks

"No " He answers

"Then there is nothing wrong with it. But I have to admit, I do pity whoever it happens to" She says

"Yes..." Kyubey says

"Oh well. Lets get back alright" She smiled


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo walked around the school in the dread of night when she saw a student running towards her, all bruised and wounded.

"What happened?" Asks Ichigo

"I just came back from visiting home, when a witch appeared! But someone, another Magica Girl saved me. It doesn't look like she knows how to fight! She's about to lose!" He said

"Did she have a weird creature with her? Something like Kyubey?" Asks Ichigo

"Yeah, it was purple, with ears that kind of looked like a hoop" He replies

"Stay here. I'll take care of those two" She says

She jumped on a light post as she saw the Magica Girl fall to the ground. She was weaker than the student Amano saw moments ago. Ichigo threw an axe at the witch, killing it with one shot.

"You can't even kill a small and weak witch can you?" Ichigo sighs

"W-who are you?" Asks the girl

"I am Amano Ichigo, the longest lasting Magica Girl in the world, and the Magica Girl superior of Japan" She replies

"What do you want from us?" The Incubator, Arillia asks

"You see Magica Girl, what you have there is a Runaway Incubator" Ichigo says

"A runaway Incubator?!" The girl says confused

"Yes. You see there is only one Incubator every country, Japan's Incubator is Kyubey who I made a contract with many years ago. This Incubator ran away to this world eventhough her training isn't even close to done. The consequence for both the Runaway Incubator and it's contracted Magica Girls is Extirmination" She explains

"So your going to kill us?!" She asks

"I had to, the law is to kill both on sight. But I can't" Ichigo sighs

"Why not?" Asks Arillia

"Because Kyubey is here to do so. Right?" She asks as the Incubator appears behind her

"Yes" Kyubey smirks

"It was nice speaking to you all but I have school tommorrow you see" Ichigo says, jumping of the light post

As Ichigo leaves, Kyubey kills both and leaves nothing behind. Kyubey went back to Ichigo who was sleeping. He carried a grief seed in his mouth and puts it on her desk.

"Good night, Ichigo"


	15. Chapter 15

"So everyone in her school found out?" Kyoko says, confused

"Yes, everyone in the school know she is a Magica Girl" Kyubey replies

"And she's fine with that?" Follows Sayaka

"Mm-hm, all of her friends are completely understanding about it" Kyubey says

"I see," Says Mami

"Thats great! She can finally be herself now!" Cheers Madoka

"Is there anything else you have to tell us?" Asks Homura

"Yes, since Ichigo is now your Superior she can send you all e-mail about all kinds of things" He says

"And if its something that has to go to where she is for a long period of time?" Asks Mami

"She will send letters to Magica girls who have guardians. She will send them things like school transfers, and summer camp forms. You will have no problem with it" Replies Kyubey

"Well that fixes all of my problems if that happens" Sayaka says

"Are you going to stay here or back to Ichigo?" Asks Kyoko

"Neither, I am going to a different part of Japan to inform the other Magica Girls" Answers Kyubey

"Okay, bye Kyubey!" They say

"Goodbye everyone" He says


	16. Extra Story

Ichigo sat solemnly at Salon de Marie. She poked her cake lightly, not even taking one bite.

"What's wrong Ichigo-chan?" Asks Hanabusa

"Did something bad happen? Were you injured?" Asks Kashino

"No... I'm still thinking how to tell people that i'm a Magica Girl..." She said

"Eh? But everyone in the school knows your a Magica Girl. Who else is there to tell?" Asks Andou

"My family..." She replied

"What?! Your own family doesn't even know?!" They yell

"No, no one was allowed to know unless they find out fo rthemselves. That was the reason why I hid my true personality from people, so no one would be involved in it..." She answered

"So why are you doing it anyway? Is there a reason why?" Hanabusa Asks

"Because the school knows, someone might tell my parents something about it and I will lose their trust..." She said

"I see so you have to do it" Andou says

"Well tell them this friday! We all have a break that day right? So its perfect!" Kashino says

"Alright... I'll try my best..." Ichigo smiled

**That friday...**

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. Right. Now." Ichigo said on the phone

**...**

**_A few moments ago Amano arrived at her house to see her sister carrying a toy sword and wearing lolita clothes._**

**_"One day i'll be a Magica Girl too! And save the world!" She said, excitedly_**

**_"Natsume, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Asks Ichigo_**

**_"Practising my moves" She smiled_**

**_"Your 14 you don't have any moves" Ichigo says, annoyed._**

**_"Just you wait Onee-chan! I'll be a Magica Girl and prove you wrong!" She said, pointing the sword at her sister_**

**...**

"Please get me back..." She said

"Sorry Ichigo, but we can't. The principal is out so we don't have permission to leave right now" Replies Hanabusa

"Don't worry Ichigo, you'll be back tommorrow morning" Says Kashino

"Alright... Bye..." Ichigo said, hanging up

As Ichigo went back downstairs she found her sister pretending to fight in the backyard, while her parents were having a cup of coffee.

"Is she seriously 14?" Asks Ichigo

"With big dreams! Eversince she heard about their existence she wanted to be one right away!" Laughed Mr. Amano

"Why did you all buy her that anyway?" Asks Ichigo

"Because we know she has the potential to be one" Her mother sips her coffee

"The potential?" Ichigo says, confused

"She's pretty, talented, and she'll be a great hero don't you think?" She asks

"Besides wouldn't you want to be a Magica Girl Ichigo?" He asks

"I-" Ichigo gets cut off by Natsume coming into the room

"At this rate, i'll be the best Magica Girl in the world!" She cheered

_"Thats Madoka..." _Ichigo thought

Ichigo stares at Natsume thinking of everything she's worked for up until now.

"Natsume... What do you think a Magica Girl is?" She asks

"A hero! Like the ones you see on television! The ones that get their powers in an instant, and become popular, and rich!" She replies

"Thats where your wrong Natsume. Being a hero isn't for riches or for popularity, its for saving the ones you care for, and to work hard until you've reached your limit. You clain you want to be one, yet you don't know the first thing about them. Natsume don't be a Magica Girl... I'm begging you" She said

Tears suddenly drop from Natsume's eyes. She ran towards the door and looked back at her sister.

"You don't know that! Your just jealous Onee-chan! I hate you!" She yelled running out

"Ichigo! What was that for?!" Asks Mrs. Amano

"What do you mean?" She asks calmly

"You hurt your sister! You don't even know if its true!" She fought

"I know its true. Because I am one" She said, transforming

She later explained what a Magica girl really was and why she came home.

"Ichigo! She might be out there trying to prove you wrong! She could get hurt!" Her father said worriedly

Ichigo ran out the house as fast as she could. It was already sun down and Natsume could be any where!

**Meanwhile...**

Natsume walked in an alley, beside two, old abandoned buildings. She didn't know where she ran off to or how she could get back home. She somehow ended up in a stranded little town, close by Rainbow hill.

"Hello? Is somebody out there?" She called as her voice echoed through the town.

It was almost dark and Natsume had no idea what she'll do! As she sat down beside an old brick wall she saw a shadow and flinched. She opened her eyes to see a small kitten.

"Are you lost to?" She asked trying to reach out to it as the Kitten hissed at her

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" Natsume smiled petting the cat gently

The cat suddenly runs away from her, she stood up to see a dark shadow behind her. She turned around and scram. It was the Neige witch (Snow). Natsume took out her toy sword trying to protect herself but it was no use. She flinched expecting something cold and dark to capture her. When she opened her eyes she saw her older sister shielding her with El.

"Onee-chan!" Natsume yelled in surprise

"Stand back Natsume!" She said

Axes appeared in her hands and the witch dies immediently.

"Natsume!" Ichigo yelled holding on to her sister tightly

"Onee-chan!" She wept

"Don't you ever do that again alright!" She scolded

Ichigo told her family she was a Magica girl, and told them that it was dangerous to be out at night vulnerable and weak. She left early in the morning and went back to school happily everything was perfect. And she thought nothing would change it. Or so she thought.

**In a stranded island close to Japan...**

Its been years, so many years that I got into that plane crash and got stranded on this island cold and lonely. I'm most likely fifteen now, but I lost count of the days and years I've been here. Theres no witches that appear here, and I have been using the grief seeds that I managed to save. I used them all wisely, I only used them when my soul gem was almost completely black. But I used them all up, nothing can stop it now. I will be the next Walpurgis Night. I will be the second strongest witch in the world. I fell to the ground weakly and breathed heavily. I wore my torn up clothes and held my soul gem in my hand. Tears start going down my cheeks as I forced my eyes to close tightly. I thought of all my regrets and the things that I have done wrong. How could I be so selfish?

"I'm so sorry..." I said to myself

The world suddenly went dark. I felt light headed and heard my soul gem crack. It broke into a million pieces as my old body fell into the clutches of my new form. The stranded island was suddenly gone and the ocean's waves were going wild. I felt myself getting stringer and stronger, yet I still couldn't open my eyes. I had no idea what I looked like or what was going on but at that point it felt like I was nothing, as if I was only air. My anger, grief, despair, and sorrow didn't stop though. The words Kyubey said to me kept on going on and on.

_"You may not be the strongest Magica Girl, but you have enough grief to be the next greatest witch next to the Walpurgis night. But you still won't be strong enough will you?" _He said many years ago

I was never satisfied with my strength, I worked hard to become stronger yet I still wasn't even the strongest! I wasn't even in second place, I was far from it! I was the seventh. No matter how many people tried telling me to stop, it never worked and I ended up killing that person, erasing them from existence. It didn't matter who it was, it be my mother, my father, my sister, my best friend, no matter who it was I killed them all, and no one knew what happened to them. I was the only one left. With all my envy and grief I will be the next Walpurgis Night. I wonder if I will be satisfied then?


End file.
